


Slow dance with you

by CrowsAce



Series: Crows tame tales~ [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Adorable Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Incest, M/M, Roman in a dress, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, remrom - Freeform, self cest, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowsAce/pseuds/CrowsAce
Summary: Roman was enjoying himself in the imagination, alone in his dress, till he wasn't alone~
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Crows tame tales~ [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panmixia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panmixia/gifts).



> This is for Pan for being amazing 🥺💖  
>  ~~this was also a prompt they requested~~
> 
> As always sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes

Roman giggled to himself as he spun around once more, his red dress twirling beautifully around him.

He looked beautiful - that was a fact, and if he was being honest, it wasn't every day he felt beautiful. 

But right now, here in this forest in the imagination, in this moment…

He felt beautiful.

  
  


He wished he could dress like this, feel like this, all of the time.

But the thought of the others seeing him, mocking him,  _ hurting him _ , made his stomach twist and his mind curdle. No dressing like this or similar every day was too big of a risk, at least here he was alone, and therefore safe.

  
  


"Roman!"

_ Or not. _

Roman spun around to see his brother approaching. He felt bile rise in his throat as he began panicking, how could he forget the one other person that could come and go into the imagination willingly! This was just  _ fantastic _ . All his effort to stay hidden wasted, no doubt Remus will come over to mock him before going back to the others to tattle on him!  _ God  _ he felt like crying.

Remus stopped in front of him, a smirk on his face as he eyes trailed over his form, seeming to linger on certain areas - savouring the sight of his other half in a dress.

"Well go on, say it." Roman said after awhile of silence, trying to not the tears fall and failing to keep his voice steady.

Remus tilted his head to the side, almost looking like a curious bird, "Say what?"

"I know you're gonna say something about…  _ this…  _ so just get it over with."

Remus blinked a few times as he studied the others face. Roman wasn't looking at him but rather at his feet, but he could see the other was clearly upset about getting caught in the dress, the thought of him being upset made  _ him _ upset, he hated seeing Roman sad for merely enjoying himself

"Alright!" He began cheerfully "I think you loo absolutely stunning!"

"Yeah! Go ahead and laugh but - wait… what?"

"I said I think you look stunning. Gorgeous, beautiful even. The most handsomest Prince of my dreams~"

Roman let out a small squeak as Remus surged forward, grabbing a hold of him and leading him into a slightly clumsy waltz, after a moment Roman found himself giggling joyfully once more - Remus chuckling along with him.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement, he never expected Remus to treat him this way… perhaps it had been too long since they last spent time together without others judging and whispering warnings of caution into Roman's ears.

Roman rested his cheek on Remus' chest, a soft smile spreading across his face as the waltz turned into a gentle slow dance.

Moving his head head to look up at the other he found Remus' gaze already on him, a soft blush spread across his face to join his smile.

"Thank you Remus."

Remus smiled softly down at the other, "Anytime." 

Both feeling a little brave and bold leant in closer.

Roman sighed softly as the others lips gently pressed against his own. The kiss was chaste and sweet, but it felt right~

Pulling away Remus took a step back, smile a little brighter than before.

"It was lovely dancing with you my Prince, but I simply must dash, I fear things have been far too peaceful in my absence." Remus said, trying his best to sound posh.

His smile widened as Roman giggled, the reaction he had been hoping for.

Roman brought a hand to his mouth as he giggled, he could tell that his face was flushed, from the kiss or from laughing, who was to say.

"Well we can't be having that, best be off with you, try not cause a major breakdown now."

Remus mock pouted and sighed, "Anything you wish my dear Princey… we should… do this again sometime." He said, now it was his turn to flush.

Roman looked shyly down before looking back up at him with a coy smile.

"I would like that."

  
  


And if Roman and Remus meet up regularly in the forest in the imagination, to dance around to an invisible sound then well, that was their business, and there was no one to say otherwise~ 


End file.
